Domínio
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: "De qualquer forma, minha madrasta é uma criatura adorável, entretanto, ela tem a mania - estúpida, diga-se de passagem- de controlar tudo que possa estar ao nosso redor - ela é até manipuladora, às vezes ".


**Disclaimer: **Venero-te Rumiko-san, por ter criado personagens tão fodas!

**" De qualquer forma, minha madrasta é uma criatura adorável, entretanto, ela tem a mania - estúpida, diga-se de passagem- de controlar tudo que possa estar ao nosso redor (ela é até manipuladora, às vezes)."**

**# Domínio #**

**- OneShort: Domínio.**

Passei por 25 anos da minha vida perguntando o que era sucesso. Meu adorável meio-irmão sempre fala sobre essas baboseiras de estar por cima de todos. Não que eu o leve a sério... mas ele sempre insiste em coisas banais de competitividade, garra e superação para manter o status.

Mas, _manter_ não significa _continuar_? Eu sinceramente acho que não preciso fazer nada fora do usual para manter alguma coisa. Porque é simples seguir o fluxo.

É natural a mim ser superior.

Portanto, eu não compreendo meu _irmãzinho_ quando ele começa com esses discursos intermináveis do tipo 'vamos nos manter por cima' de qualquer coisa que o incomode -vale salientar que é somente quando ele é capaz de notar alguma coisa, fato que deve ser no mínimo algo na escala de alguns tsunamis derrubando meio mundo, de certo que o grau de tapação dele está medida em graus dementes _negativo_-, quando na verdade, tudo o que recebemos não derivou de nada de nossa superação e competitividade.

Nós ganhamos tudo de nosso pai, o ser gerador de nós dois, o nosso único elo afetivo- eu acredito- que conseguiu a façanha de então reunir o melhor e o pior que uma espécie pode produzir na suas duas únicas linhagens, ou seja, papai caiu do excelente diretamente ao desagradável, tudo porque insistiu em se _misturar_ com essa laia irritante.

Sucesso? Ah, sim... nessa concepção, deturpada, de InuYasha, tenho mais do que considero suficiente.

Agora, na minha opinião, que ninguém compreende por uma indelicadeza de percepção grotesca da realidade, o que temos é diferente. O que é sucesso para InuYasha, para mim está equivalendo a comodidade.

Plenamente justificável pelo fato de eu não conseguir nem tomar conta da minha vida sem que haja interferências. A atitude mais 'zen' que eu encontrei -sem ter que passar muitos anos na cadeia, porque homicídios, ainda que os fins justifiquem os meios, são crimes- foi a de deixar que as coisas se fodam sozinhas...

Talvez, por InuYasha ser mais novo do que eu, essa falsa percepção de realidade seja pelos preciosos anos de diferenças entre nós dois, acrescido do fato de que forma ingênua e leviana de levar a vida é o reflexo da falta de experiências verdadeiras que Izayoi o privou de ter.

Não gostaria de ter que me aprofundar nesse aspecto da linhagem, mas como não pude deixar de destacar mais cedo, há uma certa descrepância de qualidade, frisando que foi tudo pela insistência de meu pai se misturar com esse mundo, terorizando tudo, formulei que essa mistura foi um desastre para as duas raças, pois desde que mundo é mundo, semelhante dissolve semelhante. Ou seja, meu pai não deveria se envolver com Izayoi por uma questão de não alterar a ordem da lei natural das coisas, e como castigo para os dois, o fruto gerou InuYasha, conhecido por mim como: Karma.

De qualquer forma, minha madrasta é uma criatura adorável, entretanto desconfio que não possua cérebro. Ela tem a mania - estúpida, diga-se de passagem- de controlar tudo que possa estar ao nosso redor (ela é até manipuladora, às vezes). Mas com certeza é na vida de InuYasha, meu meio-irmão competitivo, é quem ela manipula quando quer se sentir confortável e no controle, já que eu desconfio das habilidades dela de ler mentes, e de prever que a qualquer momento eu desisto das minhas alternativas zen.

Ao menos, isso me resulta alguns instantes de paz, até ela achar uma nova maneira de me importunar.

Izayoi é **impossível** quando ela _encontra_ -sabe Deus onde ela acha- o direito de interferir em _minha_ vida, alegando que uma família precisa de harmonia. Eu tentar me manter indiferente quanto as investidas dela sobre _minha_ vida pessoal certamente a deixa frustrada. Mas ela rapidamente desconta essa frustração no seu bode expiatório... Eu quase sinto pena de InuYasha por ele sofrer em dobro as inquisições de Izayoi (Retomando: é pouco o tempo até ela encontrar a nova importunação), mas eu acho que dessa vez, a escória da linhagem, foi muito bem recompensado...

E isso me tortura.

Izayoi sabe ser, além de adorável, ser bem cretina quando lhe convém. Aquela acompanhante de InuYasha no jantar de inauguração do nosso novo andar de escritórios, era quem deveria estar do meu lado. Admito que ignorei Izayoi quando tentou me descrever a candidata. Entretanto, ela _sabia _-pelos meios assustadores de invasão de mentes- que Kagome Higurashi sempre foi alguém que eu não me mantinha indiferente.

_E ela fez de propósito!_

"Espero que não se chateie, meu filho." Ela disse segurando o meu braço, e fazendo um rápido afago nas laterais do meu rosto. "Eu já havia prometido para Kagome-chan que ela seria acompanhada por um Taisho." E deu um sorriso com uma ternura calculada.

_Ela fez de propósito!_

"Como você se negou, eu tive que forçar InuYasha a aceitar a sua desfeita."

_Totalmente de propósito _até no fato dela me transformar em alguém sem educação com poucas palavras. Revirei os olhos -a segunda alternativa zen, já que deixar as coisas se foderem estavam desandando. Mas eu tinah que respirar fundo, porque Izayoi tem objetivos geralmente perigosos.

"Fico feliz que InuYasha tenha evitado que você se transformasse em alguém sem credibilidade, mamãe." Izayoi torceu o rosto por alguns segundos, me mostrando que estava desgostosa de minha reação. "Ainda não temos que revelar que sou a escória da família." Ela me estapeou na costa.

Ela procurou uma reação mais espontânea que essa, eu tenho certeza. Mas eu sempre soube que que tentar nos minimizar sempre despertava em Izayoi o pior, já que ela sempre se orgulhou dos dois filhos com os olhos mais lindos do mundo (e ela falava isso que nem uma criança). Bem que ela tentou ser mais discreta, só que o reflexo agressivo dela reagiu mais rápido do que gostaria. Coincidindo no momento que eu tentava molhara minha garganta,que parecia regada na areia.

"Não diga uma bobagem dessas! Você não é a escória de nada! Você é um **belíssimo** empresário de sucesso da família Taisho, que tem todas as boas moças aos seus pés, e que simplesmente não quer me dar a satisfação de mimá-lo um pouco com a companhia de minha nora e meus futuros netos!"

"Você delira de vez em quando, Izayoi." Eu tratei de engolir o líquido, que ela quase fez me engasgar, antes que ela tivesse a idéia de me afogar de novo "Não me bata em público, além de quase deslocar os meus pulmões da caixa torácica, você cometeu uma tremenda garfe de postura." Pus uma mão em um boldo da calça social, inspirei um pouco de ar que ainda faltava nos meus pulmões ardendo do álcool, e observei o olhar de Kagome em cima de mim.

"Você está **me** levando a ser a escória da família, Sesshoumaru. Está me fazendo cometer essas indelicadezas em público!" Ela disse cruzando os braços e indo para as minhas costas tentando se esconder para depois se esgueirar para uma massa de convidados. Olhei para trás. _Indelicadeza_? o.õ? Ela danificou todos os meus alvéolos pulmonares e ela chama isso de _indelicadeza_? Acho que a palavra merecia uma conotação mais agressiva. Vi Izayoi indo embora me dizendo "Se você continuar com essas atitudes, sinceramente não vou mais saber o que fazer."

Ah, sim, descobri que InuYasha não pensou no seu conceito de sucesso sozinho. A visão de Izayoi, no entanto é bem mais primitiva do que eu previa: incluía netos!

Eu gostaria de rir, se isso não fosse sobre a minha própria desgraça. Mas isso também seria um sinal para a minha madrasta cretina aparecer e querer tomar conta da minha vida e achar que possui liberdade para me empurrar pra quem bem entender. E ainda descobriria que eu me divirto quando ela busca chamar atenção. É... eu tenho um humor masoquista.

Mas, Izayoi poderia ter conclusões maiores do que aquelas. Eu já suspeito há muito tempo já foram captadas pelas atividades paranormais que ela possui, só que não dei a chance dela conseguir nenhuma prova concreta.

Voltei a olhar para frente. InuYasha já estava conversando com os novos associados. Desligou-se um pouco de Kagome e mostrava a todos que podia ser tão simpático quanto a sua mãe, Izayoi, é quando quer algo.

Dei um suspiro resignado. InuYasha ainda acha que é vitorioso... Usando essa convicção para conseguir praticamente tudo o que queria.

Kagome novamente olhou para mim.

Mas InuYasha realmente acha que, com essa história de sucesso, e desse jantar desnecessário, controla tudo o que está ao redor dele?

Gomen ne, seu idiota!

Fiz um gesto discreto para que Kagome se aproximasse. Ela estremeceu, mas meneou a cabeça para InuYasha e caminhou até o bar. Senti que os olhos de Izayoi já haviam desistido de me procurar, e se concentrou em mudar a imagem rude que criou após me espancar. Dei alguns passos até chegar ao lado de Kagome.

"É raro ver você em festas Higurashi." A cumprimentei e ela apenas sorriu para mim com aquele rosto em formato de coração.

Realmente, ninguém ainda havia notado o que acontece entre Kagome e eu? (Além de Izayoi é claro)!

"Izayoi me pediu um favor inegável. Só quando aceitei, eu vi do que se tratava." Ela pôs o copo com a bebida no balcão do barman. "Ela apenas me disse 'será muito bem acompanhada de um Taisho'. E eu jurava que seria você e que ela descobriu sobre tudo!" ela deu algumas risadas e me segurou pela mão. "Quando vi InuYasha na minha porta, quase arregalei os olhos. Izayoi-sama ainda pensa que eu sou apaixonada loucamente por InuYasha".

A parte de 'loucamente apaixonada' por aquela aberração foi desnecessária, mas gostei da forma que ela ficou no passado (é exatamente isso que Izayoi está se roendo para confirmar ao meu respeito).

"E isso fez com que você ficasse bastante a vontade ao lado dele não é mesmo?"

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado e voltou com as mãos para o drink. Ela me analisou com cuidado e piscou os olhos. Não gosto quando ela finge que somos estranhos, esse joguinho me deixa entediado quando ela faz isso somente para me repreender.

"Desculpe, mas eu não achava que deveria ficar mal-humorada do lado dele." Kagome jogou os cabelos para trás. "Eu não podia ser rude." Deu de ombros e fez descaso da minha acusação. "Também não achei que você fosse se importar, principalmente quando eu desconfiei que era pra ser você o meu acompanhante desde o início" ela me olhou com uma certa acusação "Você me dispensou!"

Tudo o que eu precisava no meu dia era uma outra mulher insistente, e que adivinhava as coisas que aconteciam, mesmo que as coisas não tenham acontecido da da forma que imaginavam.

"Se eu soubesse que fosse você, recusaria mais rápido." Ela abanou as mãos em sinal que não me levaria a sério. Me aproximei dela e a escondi atrás de meu corpo. Aquele lugar discreto era o suficiente por alguns instantes de uma conversa mais privada. "Também me livraria dessa festa e te buscaria antes de InuYasha."

"Seu idiota!" Kagome me empurrou pela barriga e passou rapidamente pelo balcão, pegando o drink e me mostrando a língua divertida. "Izayoi-sama iria ficar com muita raiva e ainda descobriria tudo, seu boboca!"

Boboca? Eu estou falando com uma menina de seis anos da alfabetização e não sabia?

"Com esses xingamentos infantis, duvido que Izayoi desconfie de qualquer coisa que fazemos." A vi estreitar os olhos, o que a deixou mais infantil se fizesse um biquinho.

"Izayoi-sama deveria ter batido em você com mais força. Ver você sufocando agora seria bem mais divertido do que lidar com essa sua simpatia... E se continuar a me tratar assim, não deixo a porta aberta pro cachorrinho voltar mais tarde!" Essa foi uma ameaça bem ridícula, mas que expressou muito bem o que queria. E ainda me menosprezou... a minha preciosa linhagem também.

Izayoi influencia muito a Higurashi... Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Eu me aproximei de novo e pus a mão no queixo dela. "Não finja que quer ficar longe de mim. Te dispensando ou não, você ainda vai fazer tudo o que eu prever" ela olhou preocupada para os lados, vi arregalar um pouco os olhos, e ouvi um copo caindo no chão na direção do montinho que minha madrasta estava. Izayoi já sabe, então. "Quando eu sair daqui, deixe bem claro que não há netos nesses planos dela." Acho que está tudo bem em agradar a curiosidade da minha madrasta cretina. Talvez assim ela voltasse a ser a minha madrasta adorável de novo.

E perturbasse mais InuYasha do que a mim.

Me dando outros poucos instantes de paz, até ela desistir de achar uma nova vítima.

Só tive tempo de dar um beijo rápido, antes que o furacão de vestido verde arrancasse Kagome de mim.

Hum, voltando para as teorias do sucesso em nossa família, agora eu posso explicar para eles que ele só existe se tiver um objetivo para ser alcançado. Tudo bem que o senso de comodidade que eu critiquei em InuYasha ajudam bastante, e que são convenientes, mas foi o gosto de surpreender Kagome Higurashi que fez que me parecesse convincente o uso das palavras bonitas de InuYasha sobre garra, superação e competitividade.

Bem, eu superei a mente diabólica da minha madrasta, tive garra pra não desistir das minhas idéias zen 'dê uma chance ao mundo', e por fim eu dei um jeito de eliminar qualquer competição que ainda possa haver.

É eu manipulei Izayoi para que fizesse por mim a última parte.

Claro que também sei ser bem cretino quando me convêm, coisas de criação.

**oOo**

**Olá, pessoas...**

**Tenho pelo menos uma boa notícia (além de dizer que não estou morta). Essa Oneshort é um pedido de desculpas pelos atrasos nas atualizações, e que por causa disso estou disposta a me candidatar a mortes lentas e dolorosas.**

**Bem, essa não é a boa notícia -apesar de que alguns gostariam da minha morte dolorosa-, eu acho que eu deveria comunicar que eu estou trabalhando em todos os meus projetos em adamento, e que o mínimo é de 70 porcento prontos de cada um.**

**Confesso que eu demorei bastante para por a mão na massa, e deixei por bastante tempo minhas atualizações paradas, de forma que eu até perdi a linha de algumas -esse é o problema-mor, eis que eu achei o eixo das fics muito bobos e alguns infantis, por isso eu dei uma reviravolta e reformulei alguns tópicos que eu planejava.**

**E em certos casos, me faltavam até algumas palavras para descrever, ficando arquivados por mais alguns meses até que viesse a expressão mais adequada para postar. Eu estou ficando um pouco mais exigente comigo mesma, pois eu gostaria que todos lessem algo de qualidade. =D**

**Não sei muito bem se eu estou conseguindo atingir o meu objetivo -principalmente com casais incomuns como esse- mas eu estou dando o meu melhor e adoraria saber a opinião de vocês. Sei que nem todos gostam de comentar, ainda mais em Oneshots, mas ao menos sei que agrado um pouco, pois elas têm geralmente o dobro de favoritações do que de reviews. E eu aceito esse gesto com muito carinho, pois ao menos expressa que ficou legalzinha \o/.**

**Hum... acho que estou me prolongando demais. E quase me esqueço de comunicar que ultimamente tenho estado fascinada em desenvolver o Sesshoumaru nas minhas histórias... por isso eu dou algumas paradinhas, voltando e tentando refrear essa minha última obsessão, e manter o foco original. Eu estou adorando descobrir que é divertido explorar esse humor meio ácido, dele (não sei se consegui isso nessa One), é um pouquinho trabalhoso, mas sem dúvida nenhuma é divertido demais!**

**Por favor pessoal, sei que estou me tornando uma pessoa meio complexada, mas por favor não me abandonem... ó.ò**

**P.S: Se gostou, não se encabule bobinho,** 'Review this Chapter' **pra mim, vai!**

**P.S.2: Sei que sou péssima em propagandas ¬¬' ... Mas fazer o quê? Eu até tentei vender o meu peixe.**


End file.
